


The Witcher and the Lute

by whitewolfandthefox



Series: Geralt x Reader One Shots [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth Rotting Fluff, slight mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfandthefox/pseuds/whitewolfandthefox
Summary: Geralt x friend!reader, Jaskier x friend!reader. Geralt and Jaskier stop by after Jaskier sustains an injury. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Geralt x Reader One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645222
Kudos: 54





	The Witcher and the Lute

“Thank you,” you murmured as you were handed a hot mug, Geralt groaning as he lowered himself into a chair next to you. You chuckled as you watched him, tucked into your own chair on your porch, covered in a blanket. You sighed as you returned your attention to the sky, watching the colours that spread across it as the sun rose. You loved mornings like this, seeing the dew glisten on the grass as it slowly dried, the sun rays glancing off of them, the fog slowly lifting as the sun chased it away.

“It’s nice to just sit and watch the sunrise,” Geralt glanced over at you. “I don’t get to do this much anymore, Jaskier is not a morning person.” 

You giggled, “I like it every once in a while. The world is quiet and calm in the mornings, it's a nice time to centre myself.” You rolled your head to look at him with a gentle smile. “I miss moments like this more than anything, just being able to spend the mornings with you.”

Geralt drew a hand down his face, looking weary. “I don’t.”

You had been woken last night by Geralt pounding on your door, dragging an injured Jaskier behind him. You had let them in without saying a word, working on Jaskier into the early hours of the morning. He was resting now, wrapped in blankets on your bed. He had taken a nasty fall and split his head open and the wound wouldn’t stop bleeding. Geralt had had to give him some of his blood clotting potion, which was toxic to humans in the long run. You had cleaned and stitched the wound and then spent hours fighting Jaskier’s fever down.

Now that he was sleeping peacefully, you and Geralt were resting on your porch with a hot drink. Your smile slowly slid off your face. “Yes, he really is clumsy, isn’t he. He’ll be ok though, Geralt. He’s just sleeping now.”

Geralt hummed in acknowledgement and the two of you fell quiet once more, the silence broken by the clucking of your chickens and the singing of the birds as they welcomed the start of a new day. A while later, once you had finished your drink, you set the mug aside and stood. You stretched, a groan leaving your lips as your joints popped, stiff from having sat either at Jaskier’s bedside or curled up in the chair for hours.

“I’m going to check on Jaskier quickly before I head into town. I used up the last of some of my herbs last night and I need them to make his next dose of medicine. I’ll take Charlie, but I’ll be a couple of hours yet. The markets should just be opening by the time I get there.” Folding the blanket, you set it on your chair. “I might just pick up his next dose while I’m there.”

Geralt grunted his acknowledgement, standing and making his way towards your stables. You knew he was going to saddle Charlie for you and make sure you had everything you needed for the short trip. Charlie was a bay horse that the Witcher had gifted to you, Roach had apparently been a female and pregnant when Geralt had gotten her. She gave birth in your stables and you had raised the foal by hand, Roach was always happy to see him when they came back. As for the name, well, Jaskier had chosen the name for the small horse, and no matter what you tried, it had stuck.

You refused to take payment from the Witcher for your services, even though he used them semi frequently. He had saved you from a monster several years back, and this was your way of repaying him. Geralt came by a couple of times a year, most often when he was injured, but you were glad to see him when he did. It sometimes got lonely, far away from the village as you were.

Checking on the bard, you smiled as you smoothed his hair away from his face, laying the back of your hand against his forehead. You frowned slightly, his temperature was still higher than you would have liked, but it was acceptable. You dipped a cloth into the bucket next to his bed before wringing it out and laying it on his forehead. Jaskier’s face relaxed further in his sleep at the touch of the cool cloth, a sigh escaping his lips. 

Satisfied, you turned and left the house, seeing Geralt standing with Charlie fully saddled and waiting for you. The horse danced, throwing his head in anticipation of the journey ahead. You thanked Geralt as you mounted, taking the reins into your gloved hands. 

“Keep an eye on him, Geralt, if you don’t mind. He may wake up soon and he will be disoriented from the medicines I gave him. Make sure he stays in bed and is resting, I don’t want his fever coming up anymore.” Geralt nodded in response and stepped back, allowing you to turn the horse’s head towards the village, watching until you turned a corner and were out of view.

**~*~*~*~**

Knowing you would be several hours until you were back, Geralt stuck his head inside to check on Jaskier before getting to work. He knew you wouldn’t take money as payment, but he could do some of your chores instead. Returning outside, he grabbed the ax sitting next to the woodpile and started splitting wood. After he finished that, he moved over to your chicken coop, fixing the hole that had been torn in it by a rogue coyote.

Chores completed, he brought Roach out of the stable and took her tack off, letting her roam as he worked on repairing her saddle and oiling the leather. That done, he moved on to grooming Roach herself, working the knots out of her mane and tail. He put Roach back into the stable before going inside, brushing himself off as he went. He called to the bard as he went, not wanting to surprise him if Jaskier was awake. Entering the room, he stopped short at the sight of the empty bed, blankets thrown to the ground.

“Fuck.”

**~*~*~*~**

You rode back into the clearing to find an odd sight waiting for you. Geralt was sitting in the middle of your lawn, banging on Jaskier’s lute as he loudly called the bard’s name, the combination of his rough voice and the off-tune music making a discordant sound that filled the small clearing. Dismounting, you tied Charlie to the hitching railing next to the stable before approaching the Witcher cautiously.

“Umm, Geralt?” The man in question jumped at your voice, obviously having been caught unawares. Your concern grew as you realized he hadn’t heard you approaching. “What are you doing?”

Halting his strumming, a sheepish look came over his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Erm, I may have, umm, misplaced the bard?”

You stared at him. “You what?”

“Heh, I don’t know… where Jaskier… is.” The Witcher spoke haltingly as you slowly pale, not liking the expression that was slowly appearing on your face.

“You don’t know where he is.” 

“Ah, yeah, pretty much.”

You turned and marched towards the house as Geralt scrambled to his feet behind you. “Y/N?”

You whirled towards him, throwing your hands up in the air. “You were meant to be watching him! I left you with one job, Geralt, one job! Watch the bard! And you couldn’t handle that! Now I have to go find a sick Jaskier who has wandered off, and I have no idea where he would be.”

Turning back around, you continued towards the house to grab various healing supplies. As you went, you threw back over your shoulder, “Find him Geralt, or so help me, Melitle won’t be able to save you.”

You could hear the discordant sound of the Witcher and the lute started up again in the background, cursing to yourself under your breath as you went. You quickly searched the house, not finding the missing bard, before heading into the woods as Geralt continued playing in the clearing. You heard a cry of success as you returned to the clearing, the jarring sound of the lute continuing.

Exiting the trees, you allowed a small smile to form on your face as you saw Jaskier emerging from the trees, Geralt gently placing the lute on the ground as he strode towards the bard. A frown appeared on Jaskier’s face as he muttered something about needing to find his muse as he turned and walked back into the trees.

Geralt’s face turned frantic as the bard started to disappear, all but leaping back towards the instrument on the ground as he continued to play the lute. Jaskier turned back around again, coming further out of the trees, drawn by the sound of music. You snuck over to the bard, laughing as Geralt started backing towards the house, continuing to bang on the poor instrument. As you got closer, you could hear Jaskier muttering curses under his breath.

“That total sod, no idea how to play a lute properly. Should’ve done something about Valdo Marx when I got the chance, stupid talentless waste of a bard. No, not even a bard. Geralt, where did that djinn go? I need those wishes.”

Gently settling yourself underneath the bard’s arm, you took some of his weight as he continued to move towards the lute, and the house behind it. You got him settled in bed, handing him a potion to drink, promising to make Marx give him the lute once he drank it. As he drifted off to sleep again, you rounded on Geralt, narrowed eyes making the already pale man whither beneath your gaze.

You marched outside, not checking to make sure the Witcher was following, knowing that he would. You turned on him as you reached the centre of the clearing. “What the fuck, Geralt? Did you see what I meant? You left him alone and he got out!”

“Yes, but I also got him back.” The Witcher pointed out, hoping to calm you now that nothing bad had happened.

“Okay, but you also lost him in the first place! You wouldn’t have had to find him had you not lost him!” You threw your arms up, almost at your wit’s end with the stupidity of the pair. The dense idiot in front of you couldn’t figure out why you were mad in the first place. Sighing, you shook your head as you moved towards Charlie, intending to remove his saddle and rub the horse down before putting him back in the stable, done with Geralt’s antics.

As you were stripping the horse, you could feel Geralt approaching you. “I am sorry, Y/N. I didn’t mean to forget about him, I just wanted to get some chores done for you.”

Again you sighed as you leaned your head against the horse. You seemed to be doing that a lot because of these two. “I know, Geralt. I just worry when you two get hurt.”

You felt a hand on your arm, allowing yourself to be pulled against the hard chest next to you as Geralt wrapped you in a hug. “I do my best to keep us in one piece, you know that. And when I can’t, we trust you to put us back together.”

You wrapped your arms around his middle, leaning into him, allowing yourself to be soothed by his warmth and embrace. Remembering the scene you walked into, you started to giggle. You could feel Geralt pull back to look down at you, a confused expression on his face. “What’s so funny?”

  
  


“You, the lute, Jaskier.” You tried to get out, breathless as you dissolved into a full blown belly laugh, unable to speak in proper sentences. A sheepish grin crossed Geralt’s face as he realized what you were laughing about.

“Ah, I thought he would come for that. He never lets me touch that stupid thing, so I figured it would be the same even if he wasn’t entirely sure what was going on.” You could feel the vibrations against your cheek as he chuckled as well, happy now that he knew you weren’t mad at him and that Jaskier was safe.

You pulled back from him, wiping the tears of mirth from your eyes. “C’mon, you big lug, let’s go get dinner ready for when Jaskier wakes up again.”

The occasional chuckle left you as you walked, sensing Geralt catching up to you. “Thank you,” came the quiet sentence.

“Don’t mention it.” You swatted at him as you said this before falling silent. Your friendship had its ups and downs, but at the end of the day your small trio trusted each other without question. You would be sad when they left, but would look forward to the day they trundled back into your small yard once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr! @stretchkingblog97
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, please let me know what you think :)


End file.
